


A Tragedy!

by HellsGate969



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsGate969/pseuds/HellsGate969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story! Talia Hale is fierce, loving and very protective. After hearing a prophetic speech from a crazy witch about her youngest child. She is determined to prevent it from occurring. She persuades the local advisory to catch a glimpse of her son's future and is shocked with her findings. Oh, what a tragedy indeed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talia Hale panted heavily as her paws hit the forest floor running. _That Witch,_ she thought furiously, _I should have never let her stayed_.

  
In a show of good faith she had granted permission for a traveling witch to stay in Beacon Hills. What she didn’t know was that the witch was secretly working with a coven to overtake Beacon Hills. The Hale territory has always been special, mystical. Any rituals perform their stronger, any life grown, braver. Many had tried to siege the property before but were always stopped by the land itself. Hale blood connected the land to only Hale heirs, so no matter how large the army, if not welcomed, were taken out through “natural incidents”.

  
Talia forced herself to move harder, faster as she heard the cries of the battle ahead. They attacked her pack, her family. They will all die!

  
She burst through the trees, a magnificent black beast, howling her anger as her powerful jaws wrapped around the first witch’s neck. Her family house was circled by a ring of witches as they tried to overcome the adults protecting the children inside. The land glistened with spilt blood as magic crackled in the air. The witches needed blood, pure Hale blood for the ritual to work and her children were there only source other then herself.

  
Blood of an Alpha, pureblood!

  
Her pack fought beside her as she snapped on another head. Her husband Dillon, covering her flank, as her brothers and sisters surrounded them. Seconds, Minutes and hours counted down in hard breaths, blood pooling in her mouth as witch after witch died by her hand. Until….a scream was heard.

  
Talia whipped her head at the house in horror as one of the witches threw something inside. Some kind of green gas that even made her own nose twitch with disgust. A child’s trick she thought in dismay as the children begin to pour out, trying to escape the horrible smell to their barely developing senses.  
The witches converged as the pack roared forward, trying to protect their children. Talia own blood ran cold as she saw, Belinda, the witch she trusted grabbing her elder daughter Laura’s arm.

  
“Not my pup,” Talia screamed as she swiped her claws toward Belinda’s face. Insanity gleaming in her eyes, Belinda crackled with a maniac glee as she dodged the swipe.

  
12 year old Laura Hale clutched her mother’s leg; eyes puffed red, coursing with tears. Her 10 year old baby brother, Derek Hale, was swooped into his father’s arm. His face red with crying and secured in his father’s shoulder as Dillon held him tight.

  
Talia growled in frustration seeing her children in distress. Laura was pulled aside by her father as Talia went to attack Belinda again. The children were placed in the middle to protect as more and more pack members begin to emerge. _They must have heard the howl, I made before coming here_ , thought Talia, feeling hope for the first time.

  
Protect pack, her instincts screamed as Belinda disappeared into the fray. The pack members had finally outnumbered the witches and were quickly decimating the ones still standing. She joined them in finishing this for once and all, her heart filled with relief that it will be over soon, when she heard a cry…..her heart stopped, her senses keened and recognized it as one of her own.

  
That Bitch, Belinda had her son. Her mate lay there still, knocked out from a blow to the head. Her heart throbbed in her throat as the witch held her Derek as a shield.

  
“You will do”, crackled Belinda as Talia desperately ran toward her defenseless family. However, she was too late as a knife slashed the arm of her younger child. Talia roared at her child’s distress, seeing blood leaking from under his forearm.

  
Belinda dodged another attack from a pack member, dragging Derek along with her when she did something that stopped all the movement surrounding her.Taking his forearm, she dranked the weeping blood. Derek whimpered in hurt as the pack looked on in disgust and rage, blocked by the last two witches from interfering. A blue shield surrounded Belinda as she drank the alpha’s blood, her eyes blackened, leaving behind nothing but darkness.

  
_Black Magic_ Talia mind whispered as she bashed across the blue dome with her brethren. Her baby was in there and goddess moon alive she was goanna KILL that witch.

  
“Oh..OHHHHHH….”, Belinda hissed suddenly, her soulless eyes focusing on Derek…, “youuu are a special one, aren’t you…Oh…so young…so much death…yet so strong…” She laughed with maniacal glee as she spun around in a circle, dragging poor Derek around with her, blood splattering on the ground.

  
“So brave…yet so TRAGIC” she screamed the last word, insanity gripping her mind. She slowed to a stop and gazed strongly into the frightened little boy’s eyes and spoke softly  
“What a tragedy!”

  
Before a claw rammed through her throat killing her instantly. Derek cried out in shock as blood splattered across his face, arms catching his falling body and holding him

/////////////////////////////////////////....................................................................../////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You don’t understand, Alan”, said Talia, as she paced up and down the drawing room frustrated.

  
She hadn’t slept properly for days and her unease has been affecting the entire pack. While the witch and her coven were finally destroyed, the prophetic words of that bitch still lingered in her ears. The idea of her pup having to go through any hardship disturbed her greatly. While she have come to expect the future mistakes and heartbreak that her children will eventually face. The idea of them in any real pain was keeping her on edge.

  
Where was she, where was her mate when her son was facing this tragedy? It seemed silly to worry about something that may not even occur but even the idea of a remote chance of it happening, haunted her.

  
Alan, while sympathetic, did not understand. He was not pack; he did not have any children of his own. How can he understand the horror of those words that plagued her and her mate, Dillion. _No more debating_ , she thought firmly as stopped right in front of Alan.

  
“I need confirmation Alan. Dillion and I have thought about having other children but how can I bear another when I cannot protect the ones that I already have. I need to know. There must be a way where we can see Derek’s future,” commanded Talia.

  
“This is not a game, Alpha,” replied Alan Deaton, grimly. “Glimpsing the future, of any kind, can lead to disastrous results. For all you know your “glimpse” may be the root of all his problems. What you may try to protect may end up being ruined.”

  
“We have already decided,” replied a determined Dillion before his wife could even protest. “Now it’s up to you”

  
Gabriel stood up firmly and faced the seated man before his alpha, showing a united front. “Will you help us or not?”

  
Alan signed warily glancing at the two before him. He knew what he was going to do but that didn’t mean he had to like it.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
Darkness…..Cold….Drowning….Light

  
Talia gasped for every breath. God she felt like she just clawed through an ocean. She squeezed her mate’s hand, as they both struggled to stand.

  
“What..was.. that?” stuttered Dillion, leaning toward his alpha side.

  
“I..do believe I said you will feel some discomfort,” answered an amused Deaton, as he shook his own shoulders.

  
“That was some discomfort”.

  
“Let’s hurry shall we,” said Deaton, ignoring the stupefied statement, “we only have a limited window.”

  
Talia frowned heavily as she finally recognized her surroundings. “I thought we would see Derek but we’re still in your office.”

  
“Magic works in mysterious way. I know that the spell is working. I can feel the timeline adjusting as we speak. All we have to do now is find him.” Deaton swiftly gripped Talia forearms, causing her to snarl in reflex before her mates touch calmed her down.

  
“Focus Talia, I don’t know how much time we have. You have a bond with him. Use it and find your son.”

  
Talia took another breath to clear her mind and expanded her senses. She could feel her pack bonds, dull but throbbing gently as if they were hidden behind a sheet of glass. She singled on her children bonds. They were like silk strands glowing gently in the dark, Laura’s fiery red and her Derek, gentle blue. Singling out the blue, she followed the strand from behind the glass and into…..a fiery red? What?

  
Talia frowned heavily and gasped when she realized what she was seeing was right. The gentle blue had turned into a blazing orangish red fire. It pulsed, withered..screamed causing Talia to shiver slightly as she followed it doggedly to her son’s location.  
She opened her eyes slowly, face troubled as Dillion looked on.

  
“Well,” asked an impatient Deaton, “Do you know where he is”?

  
“Yes..I do, but..he’s..different.”

  
Sensing her distress, Dillion leaned heavily on her shoulder offering comfort. A grim smile twisted Deaton’s face, “Isn’t that why we are here.”

  
Nodding her head hesitantly, Talia took her first step toward the unknown, toward a place called…Jungle?

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Beat..Beat..Beat.....Beat Beat Beat Beat_

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

Flashing Lights...Heat.....Lust.......people everywhere

Stiles grinded back against his alpha as the music changed to another song. Arms tightening around his waist as Derek placed his head on Stile’s shoulder.

They were in a new bar called Jungle that catered to both Bi and Straight individuals. Stiles still not believing that they had survived the alpha pack had called for a pack celebration. And here he was now, surrounded by their pack in the middle of the dance floor. A pack who had immediately made a protective circle around their alpha pair as soon as they hit the floor. If Stiles wasn't so happy that Derek had agreed to dance in the first place, he would have given them a lecture on subtlety and how much they suck utilizing it **, at all**.

Scott was dancing with Allison close to their right, while Jackson and Lydia was glued together to their left. Boyd had Erica plastered to his chest, a beer in one hand while the other clutched her waist. Danny and Isaac had managed to charm total complete strangers into dancing with them in their little weird “formation”. Ha, if Stiles had tried that he would have been laughed out of the place. Peter was around here somewhere and Stiles shuddered to think about the poor soul in his clutches. He loved his pack, he really did but sometimes he wished they had an off button. Including, he thought as Derek sucked a hickey on his neck, his very much overprotective boyfriend who went all hear-me-roar at the bar when a random guy said hi to Stiles.

Stiles had never seen a guy run so fast. Which was a surprise since everyone knows that Stiles is a champion when it comes to running away.

_No scientist or biology_  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh

Stiles moaned softly as Derek dragged his wet lips to another part of his neck. God he missed this, it’s been so long since he and Derek ever got a chance to hold each other outside a dangerous situation. This wasn’t just for comforting but also sexual in a way that was long time coming. It wasn’t even until his first year of College when Derek confessed or more like punched out the overly drunk and horny senior for trying to lay one on Stiles. He still remembered that night. Derek’s furious face as he clocked the guy out, his chapped lips as they devoured Stile’s cupid mouth and the other unmentionables things that made Stiles blush to the roots when facing the pack next morning at breakfast.

The alpha pack had attacked the very next month. It’s been a year since fighting them on and off, hunting them down individually until yesterday when Derek finally ripped out Deucalion’s throat and eliminated the last threat. Stiles was now a sophomore at college and he still doesn’t know how he survived this past year. All he could wish for right now was to finally have some peace before the next disaster hits.

_And my heart won't beat again_  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

“Is that a _club_?” You could hear the derision in Talia Hale’s voice easily as her husband and Alan chuckled quietly behind her.

“He should be an adult in this future, love. Where did you expect to find him in, a church,” replied an amused Dillion in a soothing tone.

“It’s not that, you know it’s not. I just wasn’t expecting…this,” said Talia with a huff. While Dillion was amused, he understood his wife’s surprise. There Derek was shy and already showing signs of a more calm and isolated behavior a total opposite from his older sister Laura. A behavior that had concerned them both for a while for wolfs were a social creatures and desire the comfort of pack.

_However_ , Dillion mused as he glanced upward at the blinking Jungle sign, _I guess we don’t have to worry about his social behavior anymore._

“We need to hurry,” said a weary Deaton, “we don’t know how much longer we may be stuck here. Our time can end quickly before we know it. Let’s just go in.”

Talia and Dillion followed Alan’s quick footsteps as he led them through the entrance and into a crowded club. The loud noises and different smells hit the two werewolves in full force as they stopped and stumbled to breathe and control their senses from being overpowered.

A few seconds later Talia shook her head and grasped her mate hand tightly, taking in their surroundings wearily. They stood just inside the entrance of a two-story building filled to their dismay to utter max. A long bar circled the right of the dance floor on the first floor as the second seemed enclosed for VIP’s and private use.

“How are we going to find him in all of this,” questioned a worried Dillion as Talia cursed behind him, failing to smell Derek in the large crowd?

“Maybe I can help.” A familiar voice echoed from behind them as Talia and Dillion whipped their heads to find, Peter Hale.

An awed Peter shook his head as he stepped closer to his dead sister and brother-in-law. “Talia..Dillion..How.,” Peter’s voice faded away as his eyes widened and landed on Alan in recognition.

“Magic,” he whispered softly, dumbstruck as Talia and Dillion rushed into his open arms!

_It's in his DNA_  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,

“Peter”

Talia and Dillion rushed to hug the younger, well older now, man as relief filled their body when smelling pack for the first time in this strange place. Talia hugged her younger brother tightly almost as tightly she realized he was holding them. Taking back a step to glance at his face, she was struck dumb by how mature and older he looked. Her little brother definitely aged well, she thought as Dillion also gave him a side eye.

This was when Talia realized that Peter was still staring at them with haunted eyes. Dread begin to fill her as Belinda’s words filled her mind again. In the back of her mind a thought she had predicted but never gave any credit wiggled to the front as her brother gazed at them with his white face and shocked eyes.

Any hope was dashed away when he pronounced in a flat voice, “You’re supposed to be dead!”

_And that's what makes a man_  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my own imagination. I hope you enjoy and review!


End file.
